Blizzard Truth
by lovagirl132
Summary: There's a blizzard outside Sakura's house, what happens when she gets an unsuspected guest? Surprise Ending! DeiSaku SakuDei DeixSaku SakuxDei DeidaraxSakura SakuraxDeidara


Me: Random one-shot!

Sakura: Your always random when it comes to your stories...

Me: So!?

Sakura: Nothing...

Me: ANYway, I typed this entire story with a sprained wrist!

Sakura: How long would that take?

Me: 2 FREAKIN HOURS!

Sakura: She Does Not Own Naruto

* * *

Sakura sat in her living room listening to the loud blizzard going on outside the walls of her safe and warm house. It had been an hour of loud wind, and hard ice and snow, pounding against the place not letting her out. She sat, and took another sip of the hot cocoa she had made to warm herself up, before standing up wrapped tight in her blanket and placing another piece of wood into the large flames burning in her fireplace. She sat back down again, hugging the blanket even tighter around her as a source of warmth. She sighed, looking at a window that was covered in snow, _I hope the others are ok…_She thought worriedly, turning her eyes back to the flames. When all of a sudden she heard a loud thump outside her house. She glanced at the door where the sound had come from, before shaking her head, _Snow probably just fell off the roof_ she thought to herself, deciding to leave it at that. When she heard a very small sound, which sounded as if someone was pleading for help. Sakura stood up quickly and opened up her door to see a figure lying face-down, covered in snow. There wasn't enough snow however for Sakura to notice the familiar red clouded cloak of the Akatsuki. Without a moment's hesitation, she placed the person's arm around her shoulder and dragged him in front of the fire where she wrapped him up in her blanket. Before, taking a place near him, a kunai ready in hand if any sudden attack comes from him.

She sat there for awhile before glancing at the clock to check the time, which she saw had passed half an hour. Her body tensed when the kunai was taken from her hand and was at her neck, and the figure that had been wrapped up was now behind her, in a hard grasp. A small smirk played on her lips, before she looked up to see intense blue eyes looking at her.

"This is no way to treat a lady you know" She muttered, earning a smirk from the Akatsuki.

"Good thing there isn't one here, un" He whispered into her ear, earning a frown from her. She sighed, before reaching to grab the kunai he was holding only to be stopped by his other hand reaching out and grabbing her wrist. "Ah ah ah kitten, we can't have Sakura, trained under the Leaf village's

Hokage Tsunade, trying to break my wrist in half now can we, un?" She looked at him, an impressed look on her face.

"You're not the only one who has done their studying Deidara of the Akatsuki" He grinned cockily, dropping the kunai and standing up to stretch. She looked at him confused, earning another smirk from him.

"Don't worry I won't kill you" He shrugged when she furrowed her eyebrows, "Think of it as thanks for saving me out there, un" His smirk turned into a grin again, when her eyes softened at him. He sighed, glancing out the window at the snow, before taking off his Akatsuki robe to reveal a fishnet shirt, and plopping himself down of the couch. She raised an eyebrow at how quickly he made himself at home. Deidara glanced at her cup of hot cocoa before looking at her with a smug grin on his face. "Think of making me a cup kitten, un?" She smirked also at the flirty tone in his voice, before standing up and walking out to the kitchen, swaying her hips side to side.

"Sure thing BABE" He laughed at that, and gave her back a suggestive look before looking at the fire. Soon after Sakura came in with a similar cup to her own filled to the brim with hot cocoa which she handed to him and he took greedily.

"So…you don't seem Akatsuki material…you're not really serious and I don't consider you the type to murder for the heck of it…" He glanced up at her and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Is that a compliment?" He grinned, "As for 'not the type to murder for the heck of it' you don't know me very well, un" He earned a glare from her at that remark.

"You're lucky I haven't killed you" She said darkly.

"You're lucky **I** didn't kill **YOU**, un" He retorted, taking a small clay bird out of his pocket, tossing it up in the air, catching it, and then placing it back.

"Hmph…cocky jerk…"

"Quick-tempered chick, un"

"Oh, so you're going to do the name game? Real mature"

"…you started it, un…" They glared each other down, before taking another sip of their hot cocoa. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Deidara spoke up. "I'm bored, un…"

"Good for you…" She muttered irritably.

"I'm REALLY bored, un"

"Then DO something" She quickly regretted saying that at the suggestive look he gave her, as he crawled off the couch and sat next to her.

"So kitten…" She placed her hand on his face.

"Don't even think about it" She muttered dangerously to him. His eyes glimmered mischievously, before he took her hands into his, bending down and licking the corner of her chin slowly.

"I was only going to say you have hot chocolate on the side of your chin, un" He whispered against her making her jump. She shook her head quickly, as much as she hated to admit it, she WAS a LITTLE attracted to the guy.

"Don't even try, I'm not going to spend this blizzard having a make-out session with you" His head snapped up to look her in the eyes, before he sighed and backed away from her.

"You're no fun, un…" He muttered, before jumping at a sudden idea. "So, Sakura, Truth or Dare?" He asked, a determined look in his eyes.

"Truth!" She instinctively shouted, inwardly slapping herself for including herself in the game.

"Hmm…Which part of me do you find most attractive?"

"Who said I'm attracted to you?" He gave her a knowing look causing her to sigh. "Your blue eyes are attractive" She muttered earning a confused look on his face.

"My eyes? I was expecting you to say my rock hard abs, un…" She rolled her eyes at his arrogance, but not rejecting the fact this was sort of fun.

"Ok, my turn, truth or dare?"

"…I dare you to…strip half naked!" He quickly took off his top revealing his chest, with a grin.

"That's too easy, ok, truth or dare?" He paused, waiting for her answer, and waved a hand in her face. "Hello?? Earth to Sakura?" Sakura's eyes snapped up to his face after oogling his chest which earned a cocky grin from him. "See? I DO have rock hard abs, un" he flexed and arm, causing her to scowl.

"Truth"

"Again!? Your no fun…fine…um…do you really want to go do some Bom Chicka Wah Wah, un?"

"No" She instantly replied, making him pout.

"But…I have kink factors…" he muttered sadly, showing her the mouths on his hands. She rolled her eyes, but blushed nonetheless at the perverted thought that quickly came to mind.

"Anyway, truth or dare?"

"Hmm…I'll go with truth this time, un"

"Tell me one thing about Itachi that he would kill you if you told anyone!" He gulped, looked around, and then placed a hand at the side of his mouth to whisper.

"He sleeps with a pink teddy bear named Mrs. Twinkle Toes, un" Sakura burst out laughing, finding it slightly hard to believe though. "Truth or Dare, un?" Sakura continued laughing.

"D-Dare" Her laughing abruptly stopped as she quickly placed a hand over her mouth. "I-I mean truth!" Deidara grinned evilly at her.

"Too late, you said dare. So, I dare you to kiss me" She sighed, before placing her hands on his cheeks so their faces were mere inches away.

"I'm going to get in so much trouble…"

"Who said I would tell anyone, un?" He whispered, his eyes softening slightly making her heart beat rapidly. She slowly bent his head down so that their lips pressed against each other gently. Deidara slid his tongue slowly across her bottom lip for entrance which she gave, before it wrestled with hers. After a few minutes which felt like seconds, Deidara pulled back, whispered something in her ear then disappeared. She blinked a couple times before looking out the window then gritting her teeth and shouting.

"You mean to tell me this entire blizzard was your fucking genjutsu!?"

* * *

Me: ok! I wrote down a bunch of my reviewers names in my profile!

Sakura: You wrote that you love them...

Me: Because I do!!

Sakura: ...Anyway...

Me: Message to people! If you ever want to start a conversation or request a story just PM me! I like getting PM's! (nods head)

Sakura: ok...why?

Me: Because I like getting getting mail that isn't junk mail...

Sakura:...ok...

Me: Please Read and Review!


End file.
